


Gift

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [55]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Worried Liam, slight angst, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing Liam knows, he's being jolted awake by a banging on the front door.  The lights flicked on in the hallway to his parents' room as Liam, still groggy from his short sleep, slowly approached the front door.  He quickly unlocks it and tugs it open and is immediately engulfed in a freezing but tight embrace.</p>
<p>"Li," his boyfriend greets in his ear.  "Missed you so much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god its over 1000 words! this is one of my favorites so far and its just plain adorable <3 I hope you guys think so too!

Liam paced back and forth, back and forth. He can't remember a time when it had ever snowed this much in Wolverhampton. It worried him, especially because Zayn was supposed to be driving down to visit him for Christmas. The boys had met at a summer camp when they were fourteen and, as cliché as it may be, had fallen completely in love. Their families became close and had been incredibly supportive of their relationship, thankfully. While they lived a few hours apart, they did get to see each other multiple times each year. 

Christmas was one of those times, which was why Liam was currently appeared to be trying to wear a hole in the floor.

"Liam, honey, relax. I'm sure they're fine," his mother tried to comfort him.

"It's a mess out there!" Liam pulled at his hair anxiously. "They should be here by now! What if something happened?"

His mother took him by his shoulders and forced him to sit with her on the couch.

"It always takes longer to drive in weather," she reminded him. "Have you tried texting him?"

"A hundred times!" Liam was almost to tears now. "And I called. He didn't respond to any of them! I don't think I can take it if something happened to him." Liam curled up against the side of the couch, gripping his phone as if his life depended on it. He could barely see anything out the window, the snow was so thick, there was no way to drive through it. "What if they're not coming at all?"

"They could have stopped at a hotel for the night," Mrs. Payne suggested. 

"Maybe," but Liam wasn't so sure. The Maliks didn't exactly have much money, so stopping even at a cheap motel would be difficult.

"Are you sure you want to wait up?"

Liam nodded. "I have to be up when he gets here. I miss him so much."

"I know, love," Liam's mum ran a hand through his ever-growing curls. "I'll bring you a pillow and blanket in case you get tired." And she was gone.

Liam was completely numb as he waited. At some point his mother had wrapped him up in the blanket she promised, but he doesn't remember it happening; he just wanted Zayn. The other boy had been so excited yesterday on Skype when they were talking about finally seeing each other for the first time since school started and Liam couldn't wait to finally hold his boyfriend again. He could almost feel Zayn's soft hands on his face, was straining to hear his voice, God, he felt pathetic but he just wanted Zayn. He was only sixteen, but Liam was fairly certain that Zayn was his soul mate and Zayn had said he felt the same way.

Somewhere around twelve-thirty, the feeling of hands faded into dreams as Liam finally succumbed to sleep, against his every wish. Every dream, however, was filled with Zayn.

The next thing Liam knows, he's being jolted awake by a banging on the front door. The lights flicked on in the hallway to his parents' room as Liam, still groggy from his short sleep, slowly approached the front door. He quickly unlocks it and tugs it open and is immediately engulfed in a freezing but tight embrace.

"Li," his boyfriend greets in his ear. "Missed you so much." Noticing that everyone was still standing outside in the snow, which had thankfully slowed, Liam stood aside to allow Zayn's parents and sisters to enter. He never let go of his boyfriend's hand as his mum showed the Maliks to the guest rooms and kitchen. Waliyha and Safaa were instructed to go to bed immediately and Doniya followed them. Liam's and Zayn's parents gathered in the kitchen, hearing up with some tea that Mrs. Payne prepared. The boys listened to their parents' chatter for awhile before excusing themselves to Liam's room, where both boys would be sleeping. They had proven to be responsible enough in their relationship that their parents had no reservations about letting them share a bed when they visit, provided that the door is left unlocked.

As soon as the door is closed (but not locked, of course) behind them, Liam's lips find Zayn's.

"Missed you...so...much..." he breathed between kisses. Zayn's soft hands are on his face and feel even better than he remembered. Zayn chuckled and rested their foreheads together. 

"Missed you too, babe," he grinned.

"What took you so long?" Liam asked as they stripped down to their boxers and climbed under the thick covers.

"Too much snow, so we had to pull over for a bit, wait for it to let up," the older boy explained.

"I was so worried," Liam admitted. "I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry, love," Zayn gave an apologetic kiss, and was of course forgiven immediately. Liam was never the type of person to hold grudges against anyone, particularly Zayn, with his angelic eyes and innocent smile. It was crazy how much of an effect Zayn still had on him, actually. "My phone died 'cause I forgot to charge it. Otherwise I would have called."

"You would forget to charge it," Liam teased. Zayn just shrugged, because it was true; simple, important things like charging his phone tended to slip his mind. "I'm so glad you're here though," he pulled the smaller boy against him, so that Zayn's head was resting on Liam's chest. "Wouldn't be special without you." 

"Oh yeah, merry Christmas by the way," Zayn added. "Your present is in the car, so I'll have to give it to you later."

Liam silenced his boyfriend with a quick kiss. "I don't need a present from you," he said honestly. "Just having you here is the best gift I could have asked for. I love you so much, you know that?"

"That was so incredibly cheesy I'm not entirely sure how to respond," Zayn joked. "But I know, and I love you too. So much. More than you'll ever know."

"If our parents weren't right down the hall, I'd ask for you to show me how much, but I'm going to show some restraint by just kissing you for now," and Liam does just that, pressing his lips to Zayn's.

"Just wait for New Years," Zayn laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. They had never gone all the way, but they had come pretty close, getting each other off with handjobs and blowjobs whenever their parents were out for the night. They were all headed out for a New Years party this year, giving the boys plenty of chance to do whatever they pleased, and both were very much looking forward to it.

Just then, Zayn's mum poked her head in the door. "Time to quiet down in here, boys," she instructed. "You'll have plenty of time to talk and catch up these next two weeks, but now it's almost two in the morning. Time to go to sleep."  
"Kay. Night mum," Zayn responded.

"Night mum," Liam added. They had both taken to referring to the other's parents as "mum" and "dad" pretty soon after they met because they felt like they were all family.

"Night, Li," Zayn whispered when his mother had closed the door.

"Night, Zaynie," Liam responded.

They slept past noon the next day, but no one bothered them. They couldn't, because the boys looked so happy just to hold each other that to disturb them would be a sin. Liam didn't think he minded that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
